1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive for producing a rotational motion, including a drive spindle with an axially movable slide nut mounted thereon, which engages a sliding block disk mounted on a drive shaft by means of guide bolts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a drive, which is known as a spindle-rotary sliding block unit, for actuating a high-voltage switchgear, is known from the 1981 publication A-ST 5064 D by Austrian Brown Boveri-Werke AG.